


Models

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is clothes shopping.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	Models

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Prompto can always tell when he’s about to run into his best friend, because suddenly half the heads around him are swiveling to the same spot, and either Gladiolus’ gruff laugh or Ignis’ sultry purr will catch his ear. Sometimes he even gets a phantom tingling in his shoulder, like Noctis is about to fall asleep on it at any moment. He’s just meandered into a board game shop—looking for something to play when his parents visit next week so they won’t spend the whole time interrogating him across the dinner table about his incredibly conspicuous friend group—when those senses perk up. There’s a group of teenage girls clustered around the window staring and giggling at the clothing boutique across the way, and it’s not hard to figure out why. 

Gladiolus stands outside the entrance, a whole protection squad all on his own, arms crossed over his massive chest and an incredibly imposing look on his face. Maybe some of the people staring are actually looking at him—enjoying the broad muscles stuffed into a too-small tank top—but plenty are nervously eyeing the door as though they think they’ll slip through and meet their prince. They won’t. Prompto knows better than most that Gladiolus is a lot more than just beefy eye-candy; he’s the best guard dog in the country, and it’s no wonder the store inside is empty save for the royal retinue. But Prompto gets to stroll right past him with a chipper, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Gladiolus grunts back. “What’s up?”

“Shopping,” Prompto answers lamely, and he’d lift shopping bags to show it, except he hasn’t actually bought anything yet. “You guys?”

“You’ll see,” Gladiolus snorts. Prompto’s already wandered inside. He can already tell by Gladiolus’ tone that Noctis is being a handful, which is just fine, because Prompto’s always glad to handle Noctis no matter what. 

Noctis is easy to spot—sprawling in a chair beside the fitting rooms, glued to his phone with a bored expression. But he perks up when Prompto’s shoes enter his peripherals. Noctis opens his mouth, but the fabric curtain of the changing room draws back before he can say a word, and Ignis strolls out in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. It doesn’t look like his usual style, but it still looks good on him, like everything does. The casual clothes cling to his slender frame and add a certain flair of approachability. Prompto’s never seen Ignis look anything less than perfect. 

Ignis smiles at him and drawls, “Prompto.” Then Ignis turns to Noctis and asks, “Well?”

Noctis leans back in his chair, eyes roving over Ignis’ handsome figure, tracing every line and seam. While he ogles the goods, Prompto asks, “You’re getting a new wardrobe, Iggy?”

“If only,” Ignis sighs. “Unfortunately, it seems I’m merely a mannequin for His Highness’ whims.”

Prompto tries to swallow back a laugh. Noctis instantly flushes pink and snaps, “Look, I just don’t like trying stuff on at the store, okay? That’s totally normal.”

“Yes,” Ignis hums. “Most young men simply make their royal advisors model clothes for them.”

“Oh Six,” Prompto chuckles. “You really are a great friend, Ignis.”

“You have no idea.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Noctis whines, “It’s not that bad, c’mon. He doesn’t mind.”

Ignis release a long suffering sigh, but his eyes are fond, and Prompto knows it’s true—Ignis would do anything for his prince, even if he complains about it. Teasing Noctis is simply part of the process. Prompto tries to help by pointing out, “How would that help, anyway? Isn’t Iggy too tall to tell what’ll look good on you?”

Noctis frowns. He sweeps another look over Ignis’ long body as though only now realizing the difference. Ignis is also a little thinner, though otherwise, they’re not _that_ different, at least not as far off as Gladiolus would be. Noctis slowly muses, “Yeah... you’re right...” then his gaze jerks to Prompto instead. “You’re closer, Prom—you wear it for me!”

Prompto blushes and groans all at the same time. Noctis looks up at him with big, beautiful eyes and insists, “If you love me, you’ll do it.” Before Prompto’s even agreed, Noctis orders, “Specs, take that off and give it to Prompto.”

Ignis chuckles, “Yes, Your Highness.” Clearly, Prompto’s fate has already been decided.

But Prompto would do anything for his prince too, so he files into the other changing room and waits for Ignis to throw the outfit over.


End file.
